


Sharing Pillows: a Caterpunda fanfiction

by A_Technological_Marvel



Category: Caterpillow
Genre: Other, first caterpillow fanfic pog, oh no, sub to caterpillow, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Technological_Marvel/pseuds/A_Technological_Marvel
Summary: i have bean requested to make caterpunda fanfictionoh no
Relationships: Caterpunda





	Sharing Pillows: a Caterpunda fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic is a waste of good brainpower

It was undeniable, unavoidable. There was no escaping it, and it was obvious to anybody with a brain. There was an unspeakable tension between them. It was only a matter of time before it boiled over. Cater had known Punda for years. At first they weren’t too close, but they had known each other for years. They spoke not too often, and slowly became friends. Of course, they very quickly fell in love. Punda and Cater Pillow were completely and utterly in love with each other. Of course, they did not admit it, but there was no need to admit it, except to each other. Cater was at the local library, wrecking noobs in Hypixel bedwars doubles on their laptop when in the corner of their eye they saw Punda come in. They lost focus, turning to stare at Punda as her bed was destroyed. They were mesmerised by Punda’s movements, the flowing of her long and silky hair, and the way she moved her hand through it. A lone straggler from red scored a final kill on their teammate. They couldn’t look away. Punda was looking at them. They weren’t sure what to do. Punda was making eye contact with them. Had they been staring a bit too much? They pondered this question as their team was eliminated. They’d need to record a new game from the beginning. Punda quickly scrambled out of view, leaving Cater with their mind in tatters.

**Author's Note:**

> forget what i said at the top of the page, this shit is the pinnacle of mankind. and this is only chapter ONE of this series. get ready to have your mind thoroughly dismembered as Sharing Pillows: a Caterpunda fanfiction makes you re-evaluate everything you thought you knew about fanfiction, books and words in general. this story is, as they say, totally "hip" "cool" and "hash tag gamer"


End file.
